criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Historical Deaths
Historical Deaths '''is the 7th case of Police International Edition and CutePets95's version of Criminal Case. It is also the 7th and second-to-last case of Asia, a district in Police International Edition. Plot: When the team arrived in Busan, Madi and the player went straight to the museum to find out why XY wanted them to investigate it. All seemed normal until randomly, a kid came out of literally nowhere, yelling for help. He said he had found a dead body in the classroom in the museum. The duo ran there and found Gang Daeun shot in the heart. The autopsy confirmed that the victim was shot to death but with a king chess piece oddly. They first talked to the kid, who identified herself as Kim Eunji and said that the victim went missing in the museum and the whole of her class searched the museum and she found him dead there. They also found a torn leaflet, which turned out to be a leaflet for a Korean-cuisine restaurant. When they searched there, they found a laptop, a serving of Kimchi and a snood. The laptop, after unlocking it and analysed by Elliot, belonged to American Historian Ally Robertson, who claims to had never met the victim and was in Busan for research. The snood belonged to Duchess Elizaveta, who claims to be only visiting Busan on vacation and had not met the victim. At the end of the chapter, the team found a trapdoor in the restaurant, unlocked it which led to a secret passage to somewhere mysterious. In chapter 2, the pair followed the path to a bunker in the middle of the woods somewhere in Korea and found 15 children between 7 and 10 and another 20 between 11 and 16. They called for back-up and were able to get all 35 out of there. They found a paint pallet with a faded note and a faded clipboard. The faded note said "Property of A. Solokova", which ended up being Anfisa Solokova's, who claim to have only been in the forest painting. The clipboard had a schedule of the activities for the same class that the victim and Eunji were in and had "Property of Gyeon Dongwon". He said he that it was his spare clipboard and must have lost it. When they researched the restaurant, they found a launcher, a boxing glove and a broken glass. The boxing glove belonged to Kim Eunji, who claimed to have fought the victim in the restaurant the one time and got kicked out of there. The broken glass had a mural of a stalker and the message: "If you don't stop stalking me, I will shoot you!". After analysis from Sahir, it was revealed to be written by Duchess Elizaveta who claimed to only want him off her back. At the end of the chapter, there was a yell for help from the room where the kids from the bunker were staying. In Chapter 3, they raced there and found Snowflake and a bunch of officers trying to calm down a rioting group of teenagers, yelling "We must go. The Strong are the shields for the Immortal!" and it took someone pulling the fire alarm from outside the building to shut them all up, which led to the whole building evacuating until it was safe. A few hours later, it was revealed to be a false alarm and Madi and the player went to search the bunker again, in which they found Ally knocked out, a piece of string and an artefact. Ally claimed to have been knocked out before landing in the bunker. The piece of string had DNA from the teacher on the ends and also Ally's skin cells, causing them to arrest him and the artefact had DNA from Anfisa, who claimed to have only touched it for painting, not to steal it. After the havoc, they were able to arrest Gyeon Dongwon for his murder. He denied it until being confronted with the evidence and says he committed the crime because the victim found the truth. When Madi asked what, he admits to being behind the abductions of the children and part of the traffickings. Before they could handcuff him, he pulled a bomb out, threatening to kill the duo if they handcuff him. Before he had could, he was shot in the heart by a mysterious sniper and Madi caught the bomb. It led to the question: Who's the sniper? In Crimes in Asia, after they worked out the shot came through the window, they went back in and carefully piece the glass back together. After analysis from Marco, they were able to identify the shooter to be Sniper and another SI6 agent, Fleur van Rouwendaal, who claimed to have been ordered to and there was more information in the museum. There they found a whole file containing the intel they had on the operation. After analysis from Elliot, Snowflake and Fleur, it was revealed that the survivors of the torture led by both Cheng and Gyeon were smuggled into the Kyushu Islands, Japan. Meanwhile, Sahir asked the player for help to prove Elizaveta's connection to the Russian Royal Family. After talking to her, finding the glass she mentioned in the restaurant and analysing the sample, it was deduced that she isn't royalty but a young girl called Darya Savchenko, whose mother died in childbirth and father died beforehand in a car crash. After telling her the news, she was sad but accepted to get some help from the unintentional scam. Afterwards, after another tip-off from XY, confirming the transportation of the survivors, the whole team flew out to Kyushu, along with Fleur, to arrest the Eagle once and for all! Stats: *Victim: Gang Daeun (Found in the classroom in the museum shot to death) *Murder Weapon-N/A *Killer-Gyeon Dongwon Suspects Kim Eunji-Pupil '''Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays chess *The suspect eats Kimchi Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a tie Duchess Elizaveta-Supposed Duchess Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays chess Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears an access badge *The suspect wears a tie Ally Robinson-Historian Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Kimchi Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears an access badge Anfisa Solokova-Artist Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Kimchi *The suspect plays chess Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a tie. Gyeon Dongwon-Class teacher Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays chess *The suspect eats Kimchi Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears a tie *The suspect wears an access badge. Killer's Profile *The killer plays chess *The killer eats Kimchi *The killer's blood type is A+ *The killer wears a tie *The killer wears an access badge. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Museum (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn leaflet; New Suspect: Kim Eunji; Victim Identified: Gang Daeun) *Autopsy Victim's Body: 15:00:00 (Killer's Profile: The killer plays chess) *Ask Kim Eunji what happened. *Examine Torn leaflet (Result: Leaflet for Korean restaurant; New Crime Scene; Restaurant) *Investigate Restaurant (Clues: Snood, a plate of kimchi, laptop) *Examine Snood (Result: Hair) *Examine Hair (Result: Duchess Elizaveta's hair; New Suspect: Duchess Elizaveta) *Ask Duchess Elizaveta what is she doing in Busan. *Examine laptop (Result: Unlocked laptop) *Analyse laptop: 3:00:00 (Result: Ally Robinson's laptop; New suspect: Ally Robinson) *Ask Ally if she knew the victim. *Examine the plate of Kimchi (Result: Blood) *Analyse blood: 6:00:00 (Killer's Profile: The killer eats kimchi) *Examine Trapdoor (Prerequisite: All tasks complete; Result: Unlocked trapdoor *Move on to Chapter 2 (Cost: No stars) Chapter 2: *Investigate Bunker (Clues: Paint pallet (faded note), faded clipboard) *Examine faded note (Result: Anfisa Solokova's pallet; New Suspect: Anfisa Solokova) *Ask Anfisa why her pallet was in the bunker. *Examine Faded clipboard (Result: Gyeon Daewon's clipboard; New Suspect: Gyeon Daewon) *Ask the class teacher why his clipboard was in the bunker (New Crime Scene: Restaurant) *Investigate Counter (Clues: Launcher, broken glass, boxing glove (faded tag) *Examine Launcher (Result: Blood) *Analyse Blood: 5:00:00 (Killer's Profile: The killer's blood type is A+) *Examine Broken Glass (Result: Glass with a message) *Analyse message: 6:00:00 (Result: Elizaveta's message) *Ask Duchess Elizaveta about the message. *Examine faded tag (Result: Kim Eunji) *Examine Gloves (Result: DNA) *Ask Marco to analyse it quickly (Cost: No stars; Result: Victim's DNA) *Ask Kim Eunji why the victim's DNA was on her boxing gloves. *Move on to chapter 3 (Cost: No stars) Chapter 3: *Investigate Ropes (Clues: Ally Robinson, artefact, rope) *Ask Ally what happened to her. *Examine Rope (Result: Beads) *Analyse Beads: 6:00:00 (Result: Gyeon Dongwon's DNA) *Arrest Gyeon Dongwon for the abduction and attempted murder. *Examine Artefact (Result: DNA) *Analyse DNA: 6:00:00 (Result: Anfisa's DNA) *Ask Anfisa about the missing artefact (New Crime Scene: Chalkboard) *Investigate Chalkboard (Clues: Chessboard, Target) *Examine Chessboard (Result: Blue fabric) *Analyse Blue Fabric: 8:00:00 (Killer's Profile: The killer wears an access badge) *Examine Target (Result: Imprint) *Analyse Imprint: 7:00:00 (Killer's Profile: The killer wears a tie) *Arrest the Killer! *Move onto Crimes in Asia (7/8) Crimes in Asia (7/8) *Examine Broken Window (Result: Glass with a hole in it) *Analyse Glass: 9:00:00 (Result: DNA of Fleur van Rouwendaal) *Demand answers from Fleur on why she killed Gyeon Dongwon. *Examine Museum (Clues: Faded file) *Examine Faded File (Result: File on Gyeon Dongwon) *Analyse File: 8:00:00 (Result: Whole file on Gyeon, Cheng and the B-EE) *Catch the chief upon the newly found information. *Ask Sahir what he wants. *Go with Sahir to offer help to Duchess Elizaveta. *Investigate Restaurant (Clues: Wine glass) *Examine Glass (Result: Saliva) *Analyse Saliva: 5:00:00 (Result: No match to the royal family) *Tell Elizaveta the news and offer her help. *Move on to the next case (Cost: 1 star) *Move onto the bonus chapter (Cost: No stars) Category:Asia (Sagrika) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of PIE